JoAnn Herman
Carrick block watch coordinator passing the torch after 25 years :by Margaret Smyka on June 3, 2008 for the South Pittsburgh Reporter The recent meeting of the 29th Ward Carrick Block Watch marked the last meeting for founder and block watch coordinator JoAnn Herman. "I'm 74 years old, and I want to go fishing," said Mrs. Herman after 27 years as a block watch coordinator -- two years with a Linnview area block watch, and the past 25 years with the 29th Ward. Her daughter, Pamela Arthur, is taking over the Carrick area block watch. Mrs. Herman will serve as an adviser, as will 23-year treasurer Mary Ann Markowitz, who is also retiring. During their tenure, the block watch received 15 National Night Out awards. The "welcome to the holidays" annual Christmas program, which drew 225 youngsters last December, was begun by Mrs. Herman 15 years ago. Mrs. Herman started the 29th Ward block watch after 15 houses on Linnview Ave. were robbed in daylight on New Year�s Day in 1983. "They could have taken over the whole neighborhood," said Mrs. Herman, who at the time was operating a block watch in the Linnview area. She has also served as a Democratic committeewoman since 1983. Her daughter�s tenure as block watch coordinator will begin with an, as yet unscheduled, September meeting. The May 21, 2008, meeting featured guest speakers District 3 Councilman Bruce Kraus, District Justice Richard King, and Deputy Sheriff Jason Tarap of the county Sheriff's Office. The first speaker, Mr. Tarap, Allegheny County's crime prevention officer. He was there on behalf of Sheriff William Mullen. "He was a founding father of this crime watch," said Mr. Tarap. The sheriff�s office has 165 deputies. About 20 to 30 arrests are made a day. Mr. Tarap said residents should report crimes they witness. He advocates "nebby neighborism," as neighbors can see and hear a lot of what occurs in areas. If residents hear something going on outside, they should turn on their porch lights. An attendee commented that after witnessing a drug transaction in front of her home, she called 911. The dispatcher told her if the police don�t see it, they can�t do anything. Mr. Tarap told her that was an incorrect response, but that dispatchers are not police officers. To a question of whether to call 911 or 311 when observing a crime, Mr. Kraus, who is city council�s Public Safety Chair, said to call 911. Residents should call 311, the city�s phone number for government information and non-emergency services, for infractions like garbage set by the curb too early, or building violations, or more. For crime-related 911 reports, callers do not have to give their names. Silent complaint forms may also be used so those making complains can remain anonymous. He also said he met recently for two hours with police Chief Nate Harper. The good news is money is available this summer for youth employment and patrols in neighborhoods. Vehicles will drive up and down the business and residential districts,�he said, and there will also be foot patrols. "We�ll get kids off the streets and more police on the streets," said Mr. Kraus. He also announced that Zone 3 Commander Larry Ross will be replaced by Commander Catherine McNeilly. Mr. Kraus said gun violence is a huge issue, with at least 20 shootings in the district in the past year. To an attendee�s comment about all the nuisance bars and empty storefronts on her end of Carrick, Mr. Kraus said the police are aware of the situation and will be patrolling. In his talk, Mr. King said you do not have to give your name when you call 911. To a complaint about Section 8 tenants, he said it is easier for property owners to evict those tenants as the federal government puts constraints on tenant behavior, such as eviction for drug activity. An attendee said a local landlord is renting to a Section 8 female with child, but that men are always in the home. Mr. King said the landlord needs proof that men are residing there. An aid to cleaning up neighborhoods will be the nuisance property legislation which passed last year but has not yet been implemented. It applies to businesses, homes, and rentals. After three violations within 90 days, the property becomes a nuisance property. The owner then has to pay back the city on all costs incurred, such as police and building inspector calls to the site, unless action is taken to evict the tenant. Continued infractions would move the matter to the district attorney�s office. Mr. Kraus said the next step is the landlord registry, in which all landlords must register properties. Currently, if the Bureau of Building Inspection tries to cite a property the owner often can�t be located. The BBI, he said, only has five inspectors. He is trying to secure more funding for more inspectors. Mr. King said he holds BBI hearings on Thursdays at 10:30 a.m. in his office. If anyone wants to speak with an inspector, they can stop by at that time. Herman,JoAnn Category:News coverage